Defective Tragedy
by Sacrificial Tao
Summary: After running away from the Wizarding World after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is asked to return as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. With the memories of his first love lingering in his mind, he knows he's in for a tough ride. First chapter is a short prologue, subsequent chapters will be longer. Snarry. AU: Snape lives.


Defective Tragedy – Chapter ICHI

After a year on the run, it had been rather difficult for Harry to readjust to being in the company of more than two people. Once Voldemort was well and truly gone, Harry fled, unable to put up with the constant litany of praises. His hair, which was by now past his shoulders, he had bleached and then dyed red, the same red as his mother's in a bid to escape the notice of the Wizarding World. The disguise had worked perfectly, and so far he had been left alone for the better part of two years. After some deliberation, shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had broken up with Ginny -he had realised in the time that they were apart that he didn't feel particularly strongly about her, he had even confided in her of his beliefs that he didn't even like women. Harry was thankful that she had taken the blow much better than expected.

Ron and Hermione had not convinced him to take his final year and graduate properly, he had instead taken up the Ministry's offer, and received his NEWTs as reparations for his tarnished name, and the life he had to endure whilst hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes. They had gone to school together, whilst he searched for a dwelling in the Muggle world. He had eventually found a family whose eldest son had moved to university with a room to spare, and had moved in there.

The family were wonderfully kind to him, they didn't mind if he watched television with them, he was welcomed into their home, once they found they could trust him. They had -admittedly- been a little suspicious about him at first, probably because of his appearance. Their younger son was sixteen when Harry had moved in, and preparing to take his GCSEs, and looking for a good college to attend once he was out of secondary school. Harry had been intrigued by the boy, who was studious and quiet, in Harry's mind, much like Hermione. It had been easy to fall in love with the boy from a distance. The boy's name was Aiden, he was nearly the same height as Harry, had a penchant for books, and honestly took Harry's breath away.

Despite having no knowledge of the subjects, he had offered to help Aiden study for his exams, and they would stay up late into the night together, revising and conversing. He was sure as each day waned he loved the boy more and more. Desperate to find more opportunities to spend time with Aiden, he had applied to the same college, however he had to pretend that he was a school dropout and do an entry level course. He was more than okay with the prospect of learning something normal. Harry had taken up a vocational course in Science, it had been tough convincing his interviewer that he would be okay with no GCSEs. They had accepted him on the condition that he take Maths, English and Science. He was ecstatic with the results, he couldn't have hoped for anything better.

The course had been more demanding than he had ever expected, it had sapped the energy from his very bones, but he felt at home. Especially as he got to see Aiden every day, both at home, and at college. He'd had more than enough money to pay for the course, however he knew that his parent's money would begin running out at some point, so he found himself a job. It wasn't a particularly pleasant job, being a domestic cleaner in a hospital was far from exciting, but it paid fairly well, and he was able to stop using up his galleons.

Ron and Hermione wrote to him every so often, and once school had finished, even visited him from time to time. His host family where more than fine with the idea of him having friends over. They rarely talked about the school, understanding Harry's wish to be away from that life for the time being. He confessed he might go back in the future, but at that time he was much happier, much more at home in the Muggle World. They teased him mercilessly for his crush on Aiden, until one day the man himself had appeared, as they were ribbing him relentlessly about the numerous wet dreams he had experienced involving the other boy. Neither knew what to say to each other. Harry wasn't about to apologise for something he had little control over.

Harry had been extremely fearful when both of Aiden's parents had asked to speak to him, he didn't want to be kicked out of their house without anywhere to go, but he supposed it was understandable, what with him lusting for their son.

"We were a little surprised at first," Melany said, glancing at her husband, "but several months ago, he was rather upset. Seemed to think you'd hate him if he ever told you..."

Harry's heart had thundered in his chest so loudly, so obtusely that he was sure the couple would be able to hear its pounding on his ribcage.

"We're okay with it," Hugh admitted, "just don't be too loud," he added with a wink.

Their lives had changed so dramatically in a matter of days that Harry was sure he'd wake up from the dream, and he knew he would be devastated. He floated by on a cloud, his studies progressing exceptionally, and spending as much time as possible with Aiden. He was succeeding, for the first time in his life, he felt as if he were in control, he had a job, a life, a love.

Aiden's shuddering breaths as Harry pushed himself inside the delicious, fiery heat and tightness for the first time were forever ingrained in his memory, the wandering hands, whispered promises, and the salty tang of sweat and semen, it all haunted his dreams in the most exquisite manner, he felt like it would never leave his mind.

He would've known it was all too good to last. Just after his second year had ended, he had received a letter from Hogwarts. It was the first one he had gotten from the school since he had told them he wasn't returning. Professor McGonagall had wanted to meet with him, and he had grudgingly accepted, purely out of curiosity. He apologised to Aiden, and explained he would be away for a few days. The cutest, and most miserable expression he had ever seen flitted over the boy's face, and he'd wanted to comfort Aiden in any way he could.

He sat sadly in front of the Headmistress's desk, contemplating what she could possibly want him for, years after he had graduated.

As it had turned out, their yearly struggle to find a suitable Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had thwarted them again, and as a last resort, they had decided to ask Harry. He couldn't help but gawp at the woman. He was flattered, very flattered indeed, but he had a life, one that he felt he couldn't abandon. Carefully, oh so delicately, he had revealed the happiness he was experiencing, and offered his sincerest apologies. McGonagall had accepted his apologies, and offered him the placement the year after -so that he could finish his studies first. That offer, he felt was far more reasonable, as Aiden was going to be moving away to university. With that depressing thought in mind, he finally accepted her offer.

When he had returned home, he had told Aiden everything that transpired, leaving out the details of magic, and hoped the boy wouldn't take it too badly. The boy had wept, and so had Harry, unable to control his emotions with his lover in tears. Eventually, hiccoughing and choking back the heartbroken sobs they agreed continue their relationship until the end of their final year, as it would give them both time to heal before departing to their new lives, yet offered them some comfort for the last few months of living together. They collapsed together, too exhausted to say anything more, and slept through the night.

He felt awkward within the house, the knowledge that he had made the generous couple's son cry hurt him deeply. It was several weeks before he was able to look at the middle aged pair again, but when he did, he didn't find hatred and admonishment, instead he saw understanding. It was an acceptance he had never thought he could find.

Eventually the time came for them to break, and he couldn't bare it, he could barely contain his sorrow as he threw himself on the bed and punched the pillow repeatedly. He couldn't even bring himself to think of how the other boy must feel, knowing they were only meters apart, that it would be so easy for either of them to say they wanted to be back together, how neither of them would object.

Just a few days later, Aiden had gone to stay with his brother in Winchester, and Harry felt too awkward to stay, so he packed up his belongings and moved again, taking up residence in the school he now dreaded to return to.

He hadn't expected to bump into Professor Severus Snape -literally walked straight into- as he wandered desolately through the hallways, nor did he expect to find himself on the man's sofa, tumbler of whiskey in hand, spilling his heart to the man he always believed to be the cruelest of them all. The comforting arm around his shoulders nearly made him lose control once more, the peace he found in the others embrace driving him forcibly into slumber, though it could've easily been the whiskey.


End file.
